Careless Whisper
by Lorrana C
Summary: "O tempo jamais poderá reparar Um sussurro descuidado de um bom amigo Para o coração e a mente A ignorancia é bondosa Não há consolo na verdade Dor é tudo que você irá encontrar" Careless Whisper - Seether


**Capitulo único**

**Bella's POV**

_– __Desculpe-me, por favor. - Ele disse quase implorando._

_– __Não. Você não tem que se desculpar, a culpa foi minha, fui eu quem errou primeiro, me perdoe por isso. - Eu disse enquanto tentava controlar as lágrimas._

_– __Eu te perdôo, é claro que perdôo. Eu te amo. - Ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos._

_– __Eu te amo. - Repeti sua frase, então ele me beijou._

***

– Por favor Bella, vamos! - Alice implorou mais uma vez.

– É Bella, vai ser legal. - Rosalie a ajudou.

– Eu não sei gente, me dê um motivo para querer ir a esse maldito baile. – Passei a mão pelo cabelo.

– Porque vai ser legal, nós vamos nos divertir e... - Alice começou, deixando Rosalie terminar a frase.

– ... e _ele_ vai estar lá. - Rose sorriu.

– Argh! - Peguei um dos travesseiros e taquei na loira.

As duas começaram a rir.

– Tá, eu me rendo. Eu vou a esse baile. - Elas se entreolharam e começaram a gargalhar.

– Eu sabia que você não ia resistir. - Alice veio até a mim e apertou a minha bochecha.

– Sai pra lá. - A empurrei.

– Ok meninas. Vamos nos arrumar. - Rose estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar da cama.

Nos arrumamos juntas e saímos para o baile de mascaras. Assim que chegamos ao lugar onde aconteceria o baile, Alice mandou que eu colocasse a mascara. Adentramos o salão e várias pessoas dançavam animadamente. Ficamos paradas em um canto afastado do resto das pessoas, mas assim que corri meus olhos pelo lugar, _o_ vi. Seus cabelos cor de bronze estavam bagunçados como sempre.

– Será que nós podemos ir pra casa agora ? - Perguntei desviando a minha atenção_dele_.

– Não, não. Você veio, agora você fica! - Rosalie bateu o pé.

_"Droga"_, pensei. Voltei meu olhar para onde eu o tinha visto. Ele continuava lá, só que dessa vez, olhava para mim. Eu queria desviar o olhar mas não conseguia. Seus olhos verdes eram evolventes, podia facilmente me perder neles.

Ele reparou que eu o olhava e sorriu. Derreti.

Tentei recuperar o ar e percebi que havia uma mulher ao seu lado. Era uma loira, já tinha os visto juntos antes; sabia que isso não ia demorar muito para acontecer. Ela disse alguma coisa em seu ouvido e saiu. Voltei minha atenção para os seus olhos. Ele me encarava e sorria.

Ele começou a andar na minha direção, estremeci na hora. O ruivo parou na minha frente, pegou minha mão e a beijou, sem deixar de olhar nos meus olhos um instante. E pra falar a verdade, eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu havia mergulhado em seu olhar e me perdido.

– Me concede a honra dessa dança ? - Sua voz era grave, aveludada.

Assenti com a cabeça e ele pegou minha mão me levando para o meio do salão. Ele passou seu braço pela minha cintura e aquela maldita corrente elétrica passou pelo meu corpo.

_I feel so unsure (Sinto-me tão inseguro)_

_As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor (Ao segurar sua mão e te conduzir até a pista de dança)_

_As the music dies, something in your eyes (Enquanto a música morre há algo em seus olhos)_

_Calls to mind the silver screen (Que me faz lembrar uma tela prateada)_

_And all its sad goodbyes (E todas as suas tristes despedidas_)

Lentamente começamos a nos movimentar. Seus passos era perfeitos, sua postura impecável e o olhar, aquela merda de olhar, totalmente envolvente. Deixei que ele me guiasse graciosamente pelo salão.

De repente, ele me soltou bruscamente, algo que eu realmente não esperava. Logo vi o motivo. Tanya, a loira que estava com ele, se aproximava de nós. Sem mais delongas, ele a puxou para um beijo e fez questão que eu olhasse para os dois.

Eu nada fiz, também nada podia fazer.

Eles se separaram do beijo e começaram a dançar. Ele olhava para mim e sorria ironicamente.

_I'm never gonna dance again (Eu jamais dançarei novamente)_

_Guilty feet have got no rhythm (Pés culpados não têm nenhum ritmo)_

_Though it's easy to pretend (Embora seja fácil fingir)_

_I know you're not a fool (Eu sei que você não é um tolo)_

_**Flashback on -**_

– Por favor, Edward. - Implorei.

– O que você quer Bella ? - Ele disse beijando toda a extenção do meu pescoço.

– Eu quero você. - O puxei para meus lábios, o atacando.

Sentei em seu colo, fazendo com que _ele_ entrasse em mim lentamente.

Mordi seu ombro na tentativa de abafar meu gemido.

Calmamente, eu descia e subia em seu colo, eu precisava apenas apreciar cada sensação. Ele me abraçou possessivamente colando ainda mais nossos corpos.

_**Flashback off -**_

S_hould've known better than to cheat a friend (Deveria saber que não se deve trair um amigo)_

_And waste the chance that I've been given (E desperdiçar a oportunidade que tive)_

_So I'm never gonna dance again (Por isso jamais dançarei novamente)_

_The way I danced with you (Como dancei com você)_

Senti meu coração se apertando, eu ainda sentia seu toque em minha pele, seus beijos pelo meu corpo.

Edward tinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, como se soubesse o que se passava na minha cabeça. Ele disse alguma coisa no ouvido de Tanya e voltou a sorrir para mim.

_**Flashback on -**_

Meus movimentos agora eram rápidos. Edward se caixava cada vez mais em mim, com perfeição. Arranhei suas costas quando sentei em seu colo com ainda mais vontade. Ele gemeu com meus movimentos e com as minha unhas cravadas em suas costas.

Rebolei com ele dentro de mim, Edward agarrou minha cintura com força e agora ordenava quais seriam meus movimentos.

Com a intensidade do choque de nossos corpos, chegamos ao ápice juntos. Gritei seu nome enquanto sentia seu líquido me preenchendo.

Apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro, exausta.

_Time can never mend (O tempo jamais poderá reparar)_

_The careless whispers of a good friend (Os sussurros descuidados de uma bom amigo)_

– Cuidado Bella. - Edward mordeu meu ombro levemente. - O amor é mais do que apenas um jogo para dois. - Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

_**Flashback off -**_

O que eu sentia naquele momento era dor. Eu tentava procurar ar, mas não encontrava. E apesar de estar machucada, não conseguia desviar minha atenção dele.

Foi quando finalmente uma lágrima rolou de meus olhos e me dei conta de que isso era burrice, tortura, masoquismo. Saí correndo do salão pela parte de trás. Agora as lágrimas caíam sem parar.

Corria sem saber para onde estava indo. Apenas via um vasto jardim passar por mim. Senti meu pulso sendo puxado bruscamente me obrigando a virar. Encontrei os lábios de Edward.

Ele me beijou com luxúria, paixão. Seu aperto em meu pulso era tão forte que chegava a machucar. Quando eu menos esperava, ele me largou, me empurrando para longe dele.

O olhei confusa. Bem, na verdade, confusão era o que estava acontecendo na minha cabeça. Ele me olhou com raiva e dor.

_To the heart and mind (Para o coração e a mente)_

_Ignorance is kind (A ignorancia é bondosa)_

_There's no comfort in the truth (Não há consolo na verdade)_

_Pain is all you'll find (Dor é tudo que irá encontrar)_

**_Flashback on -_**

– Não James, isso não tá certo. - Eu tentava afasta-lo de mim.

– Ah Bella, não se faça de difícil, eu sei que você anda dormindo com o idiota do Edward. - Ele riu e eu lhe dei um tapa forte em seu rosto.

James me olhou com raiva e me atacou com um beijo. E bom... depois de um tempo tentando lutar contra ele, me rendi e retribui o beijo. Ele era charmoso, bonito, por que não ?

Passei a mão pelo seu pescoço e grudei minhas mãos nos seus cabelos da nuca, o puxando para mim. Era errado, eu sabia, mas sabia também que ninguém nos veria, e se desse aquele maldito beijo a ele, ele me deixaria em paz.

– Bella! - Me soltei rapidamente de James e me virei para trás, eu conhecia muito bem alquela voz.

Edward estava parado um pouco a frente com uma tulipa vermelha* na mão.

– Não Edward, não é isso que você... - Tentei explicar mas era claro que ele não me ouviria.

– O QUE BELLA ? O QUE ? - Edward gritou e jogou a flor no chão. - Ele te agarrou a força e você não pode fazer nada ? - Ele parecia furioso mas também machucado.

Apenas abaixei o olhar pois sabia que ele estava certo.

_**Flashback off -**_

_Tonight the music seems so loud (Esta noite a música perece tão alta)_

_I wish that we could lose this crowd (Gostaria que fôssemos para longe desta multidão)_

_Maybe it's better this way (Mas talvez seja melhor assim)_

_We'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say (A gente poderia se magoar com as coisas que desejamos dizer)_

_We could have been so good together (Nós podíamos ser tão bons juntos)_

_We could have lived this dance forever (Poderíamos ter vivido esta dança para sempre)_

– Nós podíamos ter sido tão bons juntos Bella, por que ? - Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo nervosamente. - POR QUE ? - Gritou.

Eu não conseguia responder, só conseguia chorar e soluçar.

– Edward eu... Me desculpa. - Disse em meio aos soluços.

Um trovão me fez pular de susto. Logo uma chuva pesada caía.

– Chega Bella. - Dito isso, ele correu de volta para dentro do salão.

_But now who's gonna dance with me (Mas agora quem é que vai dançar comigo?)_

_Please stay (Por favor, fique)_

– Edward fica! Por favor! - Eu gritei desesperadamente tentando fazer com que ele voltasse.

Senti o peso do meu corpo cair lentamente. Fiquei de joelhos chorando no meio da chuva.

_Now that you're gone (Agora que você se foi)_

_What I did's so wrong (O que eu fiz de tão errado)_

_That you had to leave me alone (Que você teve que me deixar só?)_

– Bella! - Ouvi a voz da Alice.

– Bella! - Meu nome foi gritado novamente pela Rosalie.

Eu queria responder, dizer onde estava mas o choro me impedia. Um soluço alto saiu e elas vieram correndo até a mim.

– Bella! Ai meu Deus. - Rose se abaixou ao meu lado, passando um braço pela minha cintura, apoiando me corpo.

– Vem, vamos entrar. - As duas me ajudaram a levantar e me levaram para dentro de um salão mais afastado de onde o baile acontecia. - Bella, o que aconteceu ? - Alice me perguntou mas eu não conseguia falar, a abracei.

Comecei a respirar fundo e me acalmar, então contei a elas o que tinha acontecido.

– Oh Bella, eu sinto muito. - Rose disse e me abraçou.

– Eu acho que o baile acaba aqui. Vamos para casa. - Alice se levantou da poltrona.

Eu estava sem expressão, apenas tentava me controlar para não chorar.

Quando saímos do salão já não chovia mais. Meu vestido estava pesado devido a chuva. Estávamos andando em direção aos portões quando elas pararam, olhei para cima e encontrei o olhar dele.

Edward estava do outro lado da rua, sem a parte de cima do seu smoking, só com a blusa branca molhada, colada em seu corpo. Ele tinha uma tulipa vermelha* na mão. Assim que nossos olhares se encontraram, ele sorriu para mim. Um sorriso desajeitado, como se pedisse desculpas.

Me soltei das meninas e dei um passo para frente. Ele caminhou até a mim e me entregou a flor.

– Desculpe-me, por favor. - Ele disse quase implorando.

– Não. Você não tem que se desculpar, a culpa foi minha, fui eu quem errou primeiro, me perdoe por isso. - Eu disse enquanto tentava controlar as lágrimas.

– Eu te perdôo, é claro que perdôo. Eu te amo. - Ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos.

– Eu te amo. - Repeti sua frase, então ele me beijou.

***Fim***

*Tulipa vermelha simboliza amor eterno.

**N/A: **Bom, essa one foi baseada na música Careless Whisper do Seether. Se você gostou, deixe uma review.

E para os leitores de She (www*fanfiction*net / s / 8212042 / 1 / She), essa é a história do curta das meninas.

Até mais, beijos


End file.
